Gadreel (The Survivor)
Gadreel was the angel that guarded the Garden of Eden from evil, which he failed when Lucifer tricked him, thus this caused a trigger of events, leading Gadreel to be hated by his siblings. He also happens to be the first Seraphim and a fallen angel after he escaped Heaven's Prison and escape to Earth to hide. He and along with Anna found the Insurgents and offered to aid their cause in taking Michael down. History Early Life Since the beginning of time and after God created the new worlds and the Darkness was defeated, along with the Leviathans locked away, Gadreel was the fifth angel and first Seraphim created. He was entrusted to protect the Garden of Eden from any outside threat or forces of evil. One day, Gadreel was carelessly fooled by Lucifer and accidentally let him into the Garden, where God was disappointed and thus he was dishonored, hated by every angel in Heaven. Gadreel was punished, imprisoned in Heaven's prison and tortured by Thaddeus for over thousands of years. Escape for Heaven Personality Unlike the angels of his world, Gadreel is humble and polite, especially towards humans since he was the one that guarded them from evil and failing them when Lucifer corrupted humans filled Gadreel with guilt. After escaping, Gadreel carried his guilt for thousands of years and only wish for redemption, to undo the damage he caused as seeing the apocalypse unfold was all his doing for failing, which is why he joined the Insurgents, to fix the mess and hopefully gain back God's trust. In a way, Gadreel is a broken man, but is still fighting hard to at least get a win. When he joined the Insurgents, he was willingly to abide to their demands and give them his trust that he wishes to join with pure intentions and not betray them, even letting them lock him up in a room full of wards until his claims were proven truthful. When he was elected as guardsman and trainer for the Insurgent's soldiers, Gadreel takes great responsibility in making sure they are all prepared for any situation as if one dies, then its on him for not making sure they were prepared, sort of how he fail to maintain his post. He doesn't seem to have the instinct hate towards Nephilims or Jewels as they are the only family willingly to accept him and not naturally hate him just for the simple reason of his mistake. Powers and Abilities As the first Seraphim, Gadreel holds more power than a typical Seraphim and is stronger than any angel except for Archangels. Powers * Angelic Possession - Gadreel requires a human vessel to physically exist on Earth. * Cosmic Awareness - As the fifth oldest angel and to have existed since the beginning of time, Gadreel has knowledge greater than any of his younger siblings such as being able to use angel wards not known by the Insurgents or Anna. He is able to hear a person's prayer not present and able to detect Jewel's true nature. * Healing - Gadreel's healing power are quite efficient in healing a person from any wound, disease, or aliments. He's helped fix up many humans and lesser beings that were seriously injured in battle. In a weaken state, his healing powers will cause his powers to weaken if he does no regain his full might to fully heal without any side effects. * Holy White Light - Gadreel is able to easily kill demons and tunnel vampires by emitting a powerful white light, a power only known to be used by Archangels and Seraphim. * Immortality - Gadreel is the first Seraphim and happens to be the fifth oldest angel created by God. He existed since the beginning of time and was protector of Eden, making him older than any angel. ** Invulnerability - Gadreel is immune to all forms of conventional means, diseases, or aliments. He is very resistant to methods of torture, considering he was tortured for over a thousand of years. Only Divine weapons or powerful beings can harm or kill him. * Mental Manipulation - Gadreel possesses powerful mental influence abilities to affect different kinds of individuals. He was able to look through the minds of individuals to determine which among them is a traitor. When trying to read Jewel's thoughts, he was unable as all her could her was a visible pitch noise, revealing that all hybrids of angelic origin are immune to mental influence and telepathy. * Resurrection - A power used by all angels, Gadreel can resurrect a person, even if the gates of Heaven are sealed as a typical angel would have difficulty in bringing a soul through the shut doors, Gadreel can do it with no problem, though he was unable to bring back those lost in the combine smite as their bodies were fully eradicated to bring their souls back into nothing. * Smiting - As the first Seraphim, Gadreel is able to nearly smite any creature except for Leviathans, the strongest demons, and Seraphim-Tier beings. * Super Strength - Gadreel holds more physical strength than any angel, even typical Seraphims. Even those like Thor or Tathamet have stated that Gadreel is not an opponent to be taken lightly, and they are among the Insurgent's power houses as they have sparred against him. He was able to fend off against a pack of Leviathans, though the inability to kill them was difficult in keeping them away. * Telepathy - Gadreel is able to determine where the angels are rendezvous at and what exactly are they planning by using a special "Angel Radio" only he and other angels of the Insurgents can communicate through. * Teleportation - Gadreel can move from different locations that are not warded against him. ** Apporting - Gadreel can travel through certain areas with as many people as possible. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - After Gadreel escaped Eden, he was rusty, due to be imprisoned for many years, but after years of regaining his skills, Gadreel is quite the excellent fight in hand-to-hand combat or profiecient with a weapon. * Spell Casting - Gadreel was able to help Jewels solve her issue with hiding from heaven by carving Enochian Sigils onto her ribs as her body will instantly heal from all forms of damage to her skin, even tattoos. * Swordsmanship - Gadreel is proficient with both his angel blade and angel sword to fend off against a pack of Leviathans or angels attacking the base as he easily took them down. Weaknesses Even though he is a powerful angel, he is not purely invincible. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness, or Archangels can destroy Gadreel. * Leviathan - Gadreel can overpower any of the Leviathans except for the high-ranking leaders and groups of them can harm or kill him. * Pagan Deities - The strongest pagan deities at their full might can potentially challenge and defeat Gadreel. * Angel Warding - Even though he is the first Seraphim, Gadreel is still affected by angel ward that can be use to block him, track, or dampen his powers. * Holy Fire - Holy Oil ignited can trap Gadreel for some time and kill him if doused by it. * Angel Blade/Sword - Angelic weapons can kill Gadreel. * Divine Weapons - Weapons used by pagan deities can harm and potentially kill the first Seraphim. * Demon Blade - While the weapons used by Urizen are unable to kill him, they can still harm Gadreel to a degree. Equipment * Angel Blade: Gadreel uses a typical angel blade that can slay most supernatural creatures. * Angel Sword: A sword identical to those used by the Grigori was gifted to Gadreel by God with his name carved onto the blade in Enochian. Trivia * According from Zohar, after Gadreel was imprisoned for his failures, it said an angel named Shamsiel was placed in charge as the new guardian of Eden after Adam and Eve were expelled, though no indications were mentioned of anyone replacing Gadreel. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters